Dango
The Dango are a large and long lived species that appear humanoid. Their matron goddess, Augustana; Goddess of Earth, is said to have created them from the stone and rock of the mountains themselves. Standing an average 6'5 and weighing often far over 200 pounds, the Dango are an extremely strong, muscular, and imposing species who, for obvious reasons, make for excellent warriors. During the first age, the wealth, reach, power and influence of the Dango Kingdoms was rivaled only by that of the High Elves. In that time, they erected many enormous cities and fortresses within the stone of the earth; the largest of which is the city of Kadath under Boylan Mountain (it is the capital city of the Dango as well as one of the few remaining major Dango settlements). The Dango also pioneered one of the greatest infrastructural and architectural achievements in the history of Haven: the creation of a large and complex network of underground highways that linked every Dango settlement to one another, which became the basis upon which the kingdoms gained such a great amount of power and wealth. They were also used to transport military troops unnoticed in the War of Ages against Limryn's troops. These underground roads were collectively called the Subterranean Highway by the surface dwelling races, and were invaded and taken by Limryn in the War of Ages, and are yet to be reclaimed. The Halls of Delun, known in the Dango language as Glaneft ''(meaning "lost castle"), was a major fortress created by the Dango, and it served as a major stronghold located underneath the large southwestern mountain range surrounding current day Cenhelm. Physical Appearance and Description The Dango share many of the same physical charecteristics and features with those of Humans, which has lead to much speculation on whether or not the two species share any common ansestory or genetic common ground. Despite having an alltogether Human looking profile, the major distinctions should be noted. Firstly, the Dango are substantially larger than most humans, standing around 6'5, although some can reach heights of over seven and a half feet. ''The Dango also are stronger than humans naturally, being encased in block (or stone) like muscles that bulge from their bodies. Their unique combination of height, weight, and naturally athletic and stable build makes them peerless close combat fighters. The Dango also have much thinker skin than that of Humans, possibly as a natural adaptation to living and at one time digging underground constantly. The hair and eye color of the Dango ranges as much as that of human's, although dark brown and black hair and eyes are extremly common, followed by the occasional Dango born with red hair or green eyes. The Dango have never been known to grow blonde or golden hair naturally. Also, the Dango often grow full-fledged beards which cover their face. This is in contrast to that of Humans, who do not often keep their facial hair on their faces, especially in large quantities like the Dango. History When Augustana created the Dango by shaping them from the very stone inside the mountains of Haven, the High Elves had already started building their Empire, and the Night Elves had already begun to perfect their unique form of Magic. Although the surface of Haven was quickly being populated, the Dango did not need to join the race for territory as they set their sights on the underground. Finding themselves apt builders and strong enough to mold the earth to their wish, the Dango began delving deep into mountains and building their cities. According to legend, the first king of the Dango, Noldor Ragnarok, led the Dango underground where they could tunnel and build endlessly; free of the world above so cramped with life struggling to out-compete itself. Thusly, the city of Kadath was erected underneath Boylan Mountain in the volcanic region to the south bordering the aptly named Sea of Noldor. Hundreds of other kingdoms, cities, and communities were created underground, and as the Dango grew in knowledge of building, they created their plans to link all of these settlements together. The subterranean highway was finished in approximately 890 First Age, and for the next two hundred years the Dango used it to grow in power and influence until their might was as nearly as great as that of the High Elves. Upon Limryn's attack on the heavens and the beginning of the War of Ages, the Dango were looked to immediately by most other races to become leaders in the fight. The Dango raised a grand army, the largest in all of Haven to combat Limryn's troops. For many years, the Dango held Limryn's army back by using the subterranean highway to move troops in secret and with great speed. Unfortunately however, Limryn slowly began to force the Dango into a reluctant retreat. Many Dango cities were slowly lost, and with the fall of Glaneft, the Dango had lost nearly all of their territory both in the underground and above. Besides Kadath, few major Dango strongholds were still standing. However, the well timed arrival of Humans was the saving grace of the Dango as a people. With Humans taking leadership of Havens united armies, they were able to push Limryn’s forces out of the main roads of the subterranean highways, and were from there able to renew the attacks on Limryn’s horde from under the earth ''and ''on top of it, which was a major factor in the outcome of the war. After the War of Ages had ended, the Dango found themselves weakened mightily, yet hailed as war heroes by all and in a close and lasting alliance with Humankind, whom they had fought side by side with during the war. After being one of the first races to join the Empire, the Dango launched a massive re-colonization campaign, in which they wished to reclaim their lost cities, and the remaining roads of the highway which were still controlled by Limryn's remaining forces. To this day, many of the Dango's major cities have been reclaimed and repopulated, but the campaign wages ever onward, as the recesses of the Subterranean Highway are still filled and tainted by sleepless evil. Category:Races Category:Dango